The present invention relates to controllers employing artificial intelligence and, in particular, it concerns a controller with artificial intelligence based on selection from stored episodic memory and corresponding methods.
Much emphasis has been put on how to codify “experience” of an artificial intelligence engine into some sort of codified decision-making structure, whether based on neural networks, rules or decision trees. Attempts are made to improve the codified structure based on experience. At any given time, the decision-making structure typically generates a unique output for a given input according to whatever is considered “optimum” for the current state of the decision-making structure.